Fly With Me
by notdonewithyou
Summary: Emma and Hook are being chased by a beast in Neverland and need to escape it.


"What do you mean there's no other way around?!" Emma yelled, shoving him in the shoulder. They were being chased by a very large creature and had come to a chasm far too wide to jump.

"I mean, this is the end of the line." A growl ripped through the forest behind them. "We can't go back. Either direction along the cliff and it'll catch us." Hook dropped his head, trying to think of any other option they had. "I'm sorry. I know I promised we'd find your lad…"

Another growl sounded behind them, and Emma's hand instinctively reached for his. The trees shook and fell as the creature continued toward them. Emma shook her head. "No! We're getting out of this. There has to be a way out."

Hook looked across the gap between the cliffs and an idea struck him. "We could, possibly, fly across."

Emma looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Fly? How the hell would we do that?"

He smirked at her despite the situation they we were in. "Well, it's really not too difficult. Granted, I haven't done it in quite some time."

"You've flown before? When the hell have you flown?"

"Do you think now is really the time for storytelling?" When she shook her head, he reached around to the back of his necklace, a vial sliding down from the back as he pulled it off. He shook part of the contents over him before doing the same to her.

Emma puffed out some air as some of it fell in her face. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Pixie dust. Always comes in handy. Now," he pulled her closer to the edge as the roar behind them came louder, "all we have to do is think of something happy." He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander.

Emma followed suit but no happy thoughts came. They were on death's doorstep, the creature closing in fast. Her son was lost in this place, not even necessarily alive. She was in a place she didn't know, having to rely solely on Hook's knowledge of the place to guide them, and she'd never felt more helpless and hopeless in her life.

Hook tried his best to think of anything happy in his life, but there wasn't much left to be happy with. His love was gone. He hasn't been welcome in Neverland for a long time. His life was empty without his revenge.

Then, there was the woman next to him. The woman he'd truly had actual feelings for since he'd lost Milah. He understood where they came from. She challenged him, her tough exterior when they first met not deterring him in the slightest. She brought something out in him he thought he'd buried long ago. She brought Killian Jones back out into the world.

He opened his eyes, looking over at her, trying not to laugh. She looked annoyed, huffing with her eyes closed and tapping her foot.

"Nothing's happeni-"

He leaned over and captured her lips, realizing nothing more than that could make him happy in that moment. His lips tingled at the contact. He smiled against her lips when he felt her turn into him, her hands on his lapels, pulling him to her. His feet rose from the ground, and when he felt her rise with him, he opened his eyes, willing them across the chasm.

Emma's grip tightened on his coat as they floated above the ground. She felt weightless and her heart was fluttering, beating faster than it had in a long time. She tried to blame it on the nervousness of just escaping death from a horrid creature and floating above a deep trench, but the way his lips felt against hers and the sudden high of joy her brain was riding on told her something else.

Her feet made contact with the ground, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She let herself enjoy the moment, giving in to the feelings that had been building since he'd read her so well on the beanstalk. She pulled him even closer, letting her hands run through his hair.

Just as Hook was letting himself fall into the kiss, a growl came from where they'd previously been standing, pulling their attention in that direction. A large mass of black and brown fur, what could've been a giant wolf, stood on the other side of the chasm, snarling at them.

Hook reached down and took Emma's hand. "We'll talk about this later, darling. I think it's best if we leave."

Emma nodded, unable to come up with words in the moment. She allowed him to pull her away from the cliff, not letting go of his hand. After the feeling she'd gotten during the kiss, she knew there would be no more denying their connection or skirting around the feelings they had for one another. She smiled at the thought. It was something they were going to have to work through, and they were going to do it.

Together.


End file.
